FF7 Who Wants To Be A Gillionaire
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: Our heroes go to a trivial game show.
1. YOUR UP RENO!

FF7 Who Wants TO Be A Gillionaire  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either the Final Fantasy 7 Characters nor the Who Wants To Be A Millionaire show.  
  
  
Author's Note: THis is writen in play format, and if you dont like it gethe hell outa here!  
  
  
Hojo: Hello and welcome to Who Wants To Be A Gillionaire! I'm your host, Hojo.....well just Hojo. Let us go around the room and show our contestents today.   
  
  
(Camera circles the room as each character is shown on their side of the room. Here's a chart of the seats.)  
  
  
  
Tifa Barret  
  
CloudCid  
  
Red XIIIHojoYuffie  
X  
RenoHot SeatAeries  
  
ElenaVincent  
  
Cait SithRude  
  
  
Hojo: OK now its time for the fastest finger! The person to put the following events in order that they happened, gets a chance at 1 Million Gill! Here we go!  
  
Sepheroth dies  
Aeries dies  
Barret meets Cloud  
Vincent is stuffed in a coffen.  
  
(A second of pause. )  
  
Hojo: OK! Almost everyone got it right(eyes Yuffie and Cait Sith) now let's see who is the fastest one. Oh, and Rude "..." is not an answer. Anyway the fastest person was Reno! Come on up here!  
  
(Reno gets up and lights a cigerette while walking to the hot seat.)  
  
Hojo: Hi Reno! Tell us a little about yourself.  
  
(Reno gives Hojo a dirty look)  
  
Reno: Well Hojo, I am currently unemployed thanks to your mother fucking plan to use the Sister Ray on the norhtern crater. Also leading to the death of my boss Rufus. SO tell me how I am?!  
  
(Hojo looks at camera confused)  
  
Hojo: Ok. Here is your first question for 100 Gil.!  
  
(Reno looks at the computer screen)  
  
100Gil.  
Where is the ShinRa Headquarters located at?  
  
A. North Crater B. Midgar  
  
C. Bone Villige D. Nibelheim  
  
(Reno looks at the screen momentarily before looking at Hojo)  
  
Reno: Well Hojo, I'm going to have to say B. Midgar.  
  
(Hojo takes off his glasses and whipes them with his jacket.)  
  
Hojo: Is that your final answer?  
  
(Reno gets up and gets his electric rod and points it at Hojo)  
  
Hojo: Guess so...And you are RIGHT!  
  
(Reno sits down and sighs)  
  
Hojo: And now for your 300Gil. Question.  
  
300Gil.  
What is Yuffie's Hometown?  
A. Nibelheim B. Midgar  
  
C. Kalm D. Wutai  
  
Reno: Ah shit! I don't pay attention to where that bitch is from! I'm gonna have to use my "Phone A Friend" lifeline.  
  
(Hojo looks down at his screen)  
  
Hojo: Who are you going to call?  
  
Reno: My former Co-Worker Sephiroth in the lifestream.  
  
(The audience gasps)  
  
Riiiiing. RIIIING.   
  
Sephiroth: Hello  
  
Hojo: Hello Sepiroth. This is Hojo from Who Wants To Be A Gillionaire!   
  
Sephiroth: Great.  
  
Hojo: Reno is hear and neads help with a question. Take it from her!  
  
Reno: Ok Sephiroth, here is the question. Where is Yuffie's hometown?   
Nibelheim, Kalm, Midgar, or Wutai.  
  
Sephiroth: Who?   
  
(Yuffie gets up outraged and begans to throw a fit.)  
  
Yuffie: Dammit! Is it that hard to know that my hometown is Wutai? Wutai! Wutai! Wutai!  
  
(Reno turns back to Hojo)  
  
Reno: Hojo, I'm gonna have ta say Wutai.  
  
Hojo: YOU ARE RIGHT! We'll be back after these messages.  
  
  
Author's Note: If you like review and say u do. Then I'll finish the story.  



	2. Sorry Reno

FF7 Who Wants TO Be A Gillionaire  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either the Final Fantasy 7 Characters nor the Who Wants To Be A Millionaire show.  
  
  
Author's Note: THis is writen in play format, and if you dont like it gethe hell outa here! And sorry for taking so long...  
  
  
  
Hojo: Ok welcome back to Who Wants to Be A Gillionaire! We are still here with Reno on his 500 Gil question! Here we go!  
  
(Camera circles Reno and goes to the screen)  
  
Hojo:   
Sephiroth is how old?  
A.25B.29  
C.99D.Unknown  
  
(Reno thinks for a second)  
  
Reno: I will go with D for my final answer.  
  
(Hojo gives him a concern look)  
  
Hojo: You are absolutely correct! Now for your 1000 Gil question and a safe haven.   
Barrets most common line is...  
A.$&%&B.Let's Do It  
C:KuppoC.Foo  
  
(Reno looks puzzled)  
  
Reno: I will have to use my 50/50 lifeline.  
  
Hojo: Computer eliminate two of the wrong answers.  
  
Barret's most common line is  
A.$&%&  
D.Foo  
  
Reno: I will go with A.  
  
Hojo: Is that your fina-  
  
(He's cut off by Reno strangling him)  
  
Hojo: YOUR WRONG ANYWAY! SO GET THE HELL OUTA HERE!  
GO TO COMMERCIAL! NOW DAMNIT! 


End file.
